Bajamar
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:AS/S:. Hay encuentros y desencuentros, así es la marea: el mar sube y la playa lo recibe con sus inmensas costas llenas de arena, pero luego, en la bajamar… mucha de la arena se fuga con el inconmensurable azul del agua salada. Drabble.


**Drabble de 700 palabras aprox.**

**Resumen: **.:AS/S:. Hay encuentros y desencuentros, así es la marea: el mar sube y la playa lo recibe con sus inmensas costas llenas de arena, pero luego, en la bajamar… mucha de la arena se fuga con el inconmensurable azul del agua salada.

**Nota de autora: **Regalo de Navidad para Miri :D

**Agradecimiento: **A mi profesor de Derecho Comercial, que me dio la oportunidad de escribir mientras estudiaba su materia xD y a Inefable, que beteó en tiempo record ^^ ¡Gracias, turra!

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe en la parte de atrás de los apuntes de la facultad mientras debería estar leyéndolos-_

_

* * *

  
_

• Bajamar •

* * *

Cuando el contacto se rompió, Albus se sintió más solo de lo que nunca en su vida había creído posible sentirse; solo y con un sentimiento sobrecogedor de desarraigo quemándole el pecho. Se sentía abandonado —abandonado y roto—, como si le faltara una parte de sí —como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de alma—… como si el mar hubiera avanzado sobre la playa y hubiera arrastrado toda la arena en su descenso.

Albus era una playa sin arena, un ser incompleto ahora que el rayo azul había dejado de conectar su varita con la de Scorpius.

Ruidos, murmullos, nada importaba ni lo llenaba. Todo era absurdo y lejano.

La directora McGonagall se acercó apresurada, recogiéndose la túnica como un vestido para subir los escalones de la improvisada plataforma de duelos en el Gran Comedor. Se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Albus, llamándolo a reaccionar.

—Señor Potter —exclamó con preocupación en su voz. Como Albus no respondió, cedió al impulso de sacudirlo muy suavemente y volvió a intentar hablarle—: señor Potter, ¿está bien?

_«No_»

Albus no estaba bien, pero no fue capaz de responder, apenas si oía las voces a su alrededor como aleteos de gaviotas en peñascos lejanos.

En la otra esquina de la tarima de duelos, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin le hacía las mismas preguntas a un tieso Scorpius. Ninguno era capaz de separar la vista del otro y Albus _sabía_ que Scorpius estaba pasando por lo mismo, ambos petrificados con las varitas aún apuntándose mutuamente.

_«¿Qué ha pasado?»_ Albus casi podía oír a Malfoy hacerse la misma pregunta que él. Por un momento sus varitas —no, se corrigió Albus, había sido más profundo que eso: fueron sus magias— se conectaron y fue casi como empatía absoluta. Sus magias se habían reconocido la una a la otra, como dos trozos de lo mismo separados al nacer. Se habían unido, conectándolos a los dos y llenándolos de una inmensa paz que se cortó junto con el lazo mágico.

…Y Albus nunca había sido tan consciente de la soledad de su alma como cuando el lazo se rompió.

Con un gimoteo, Scorpius fue el primero de los dos en reaccionar; rompiendo el contacto visual y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de responderle a su Jefe de Casa.

Eso pareció liberar a Albus.

—…_OhDios_—susurró Albus cuando su cuerpo fue capaz de moverse, sintiendo que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Era una playa sin arena, sin mar… algo incompleto y absurdo, y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de todo ello. ¿Cómo había vivido toda una vida sin notarlo antes?—. ¿_Qu-qué_ fue lo que pasó? —preguntó a Minerva, quien no pudo ocultar su gran preocupación.

La directora intentó recomponerse al ver que sus estudiantes reaccionaban.

—Fue… será mejor que vaya a la enfermería, señor Potter —dijo.

Albus asintió, no se sentía nada bien y creía que era capaz de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Llorar y patalear, suplicando que le regresaran _eso_ que le había sido quitado. Caminó tambaleante hacia la escalera, siempre siendo acompañado por McGonagall.

En la otra punta de la tarima, Scorpius se sentaba en el piso, pálido de muerte y respirando con agitación, sin ser capaz de responderle nada a su Jefe de Casa. Alrededor, otros alumnos de Primero hacían barullo, susurrando y sacando suposiciones sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero a Albus nada le importaba. Solo le importaba el latido de su corazón y, como un lejano y tranquilizador susurro, el latido de otro corazón… el mar alejándose de la costa.

Antes de ser llevado fuera del salón, Albus se giró hacia Malfoy y, en el gris de los otros ojos, se encontró con el mismo miedo que seguramente se veía en los propios. La misma incertidumbre y necesidad, y Albus sintió el irrefrenable deseo de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que, si las cosas dependían de él de alguna forma, todo estaría bien. Como pudo, inventó una sonrisa apaciguadora, una que se volvió genuina cuando —luego de una duda inicial— Scorpius correspondió.

Sin necesidad de palabras o explicaciones, tanto Albus como Scorpius supieron que acababa de pasar algo importante para sus vidas. No era para menos: rara vez dos magias jóvenes se reconocían como gemelas. Rara vez dos magos nacidos para estar juntos compartían tal entendimiento a primeras, con sendas sonrisas en los labios. La costa encontrándose con el mar; agua y arena consagrándose a las mareas de sus magias.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Nota de autora:** Comienzan mis actualizaciones diarias para despedir el 2009 y recibir el Nuevo Año :D ¡Felices Fiestas para todos!


End file.
